


Chocolat Chaud

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George makes hot chocolate. Harry helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolat Chaud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



"Hi, love," Harry says, walking up behind George where he stands by the stove, stirring in what Harry identifies as their little bain-marie bowl, and wraps his arms around his middle, resting his hand over George's belly. 

"Hiya," George says and leans his own head against Harry's when he hooks his over George's shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, watching George slowly stir the chocolate he's melting. 

"Hot chocolate," George says. "It's cold outside and I felt like cosying up and watching a film or something." 

Harry hums happily and snuggles a little closer against George's back. It is indeed cold. The tip of Harry's nose can confirm that, so he rubs it against the soft wool of George's jumper. The fact that George gives a delighted little giggle at the motion is a very sweet bonus. 

"Am I invited to this film watching?" Harry asks. 

George hums consideringly and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Harry shifts with him, unwilling to relinquish the George-sized heat cushion he's got pressed to his front. He's only realising now how cold he'd gotten. It's far lovelier being toasty warm with a lovely boy plastered to his chest. 

"I suppose I could share the chocolate," George says, like Harry can't tell from the amount in the little bowl that he'd planned on sharing all along. 

There's a second small pot already filled with milk sitting on the stove and George reaches out to flick on the heat for it. George's iPod is sat in the docking station on top of their fridge and Frank Sinatra's crooning Christmas Carols softly. It's all very lovely.

"Thank you," Harry mumbles into the fabric of George's jumper and then turns his face to gently kiss his neck. 

"If you want to make yourself useful, you'll get us two mugs," George says then. Harry whines a bit in response and tightens his arms, pulling himself closer against George's back. 

"But you're so warm," he says. 

"I think you can stand a few moments away from your personal heater," George says drily. There's a soft smile on his face though, even if he doesn't turn to give it to Harry. Harry supposes he could. 

"Otherwise you can always whip up a bit of cream. That'll get your circulation going," George says. 

Harry sighs and reluctantly lets go of George. He shivers involuntarily when he steps over to reach up into the cupboard for their favourite mugs. They're a set, a gift from one of George's sibling. Both of them have a cat on them and when you set the mugs down next to each other it looks like their tails form a heart. They're very cute. 

George hums along to Frank Sinatra while he's stirring the molten chocolate into the warm milk and Harry decides he might as well actually whip up a bit of cream and grabs for a bowl and whisk. Sometimes you just have to whip cream up by hand, especially when the alternative means plugging in a noisy hand mixer that'd ruin this whole lovely domestic atmosphere they've got going. He sprinkles in a bit of sugar once he's almost done and watches George pour the thick hot chocolate into their mugs, handing him the whipped cream once he's done. George thanks him with a smile and sprinkles a few chocolate shavings Harry hadn't noticed before on top of the whipped cream once he's done. 

"Gorgeous," Harry says and leans in for a kiss when George looks up. 

"Me or the chocolate?" George leans back a bit to ask. Harry doesn't bother with an answer, just smiles and leans in for another kiss, reaching for George's hip to pull him in. The chocolate's too hot to drink straight away anyway. They've got a few moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts [at my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask), if you want. :)


End file.
